


Snippets of a Lie

by Emriel



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Freeform, Gangbang, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Snippets, Unrepentant PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel
Summary: During the first battle with Judal, Aladdin lost and was captured by the Kou empire and turned into a pet. What happened next was the slow corruption of his body, mind and soul. There's only so much a child can take until he gives in afterall.





	Snippets of a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a free form fic full of smut and noncon written purely for self indulgence.

“Who did this to our cute Judal?”

Aladdin knew he had to do something. He tried his best to fight off the other magi and thought he succeeded but now more enemies appeared.

Blue eyes stared at the other magi who lay on the floor unmoving. This was not good. He trembled and tried to call the rukh towards him, but before he could form any sort of barrier,  magic came slamming through his stomach. His body went through walls until he fell to the floor with a small thud. He coughed out blood and slowly lost consciousness. His last thought was Ugo… and the others… and how he was not able to protect them.

* * *

He woke up in a large room with a shackle on his neck and something embedded on his arm.

The caretaker was shocked to see his blue eyes open and instantly went out of the room, shouting, “He’s awake! Call them!”

Aladdin was still out of sorts.

His memory was jostled by the pain. His body felt so weak.

’Where am I?’ He thought. He tried to recall what happened. The black haired magi. Ugo—

Before he could finish collecting his thoughts, the door opened and servants came. Soon, he was dragged outside towards the hallways like a limp doll. They entered a large room… where thousands of soldiers were gathered.

Aladdin clutched at his head, and stumbled against the servant who suddenly stopped. They stopped before the dais, where several people sat winto their own thrones.

“Chibi! You finally woke up. I was beginning to think you’d sleep for good,” said the black haired Maji, Judal.

Flashes of their fight entered his mind and Aladdin almost wanted to run away. This was not good. Not good at all.

The gathering started murmuring. “Quiet.” A menacing lady said. She was beautiful but the white rukh hated her. She sat at the head of the gathering. She must be the queen.

Instantly, the rest of the gathering quieted.

“Come here, child. Don’t be afraid. We won’t harm you.” She beckoned to him, and a part of Aladdin knew that he shouldn’t cross this lady.

Aladdin was pushed forward, he walked… slowly, trying to delay the inevitable and trying not to stumble because he was still unused to walking.

“I am the all mother, the empress of the Kou empire.”

The woman smiled and when Aladdin was before her, he could feel his magoi reacting, harshly, as if telling him that this woman was a big threat to his existence. And then he saw the black Rukh that surrounded her form. “From now on, you are a vassal of this empire. You now belong to Kou, and the Ren family, a spoil of war… but if you behave, perhaps we will be more lenient. Your friends, your chosen king… they are all dead. You’ve been asleep for half a year… and it is only right that you repay our care by serving us. Judal will be your master.” She turned to the black haired magi with red eyes saying, “Judal, be nice to him.”

Aladdin swallowed when he saw Judal lick his lips in excitement, “Oh, I will be.”

“From now on, you will remain by his side and you will abide all his commands. If you fail to do so, you will be punished. If you try to run away, you will be punished. No matter where you run, we will find you. Punishments can leave your body and mind broken, so I warn you, do not push your luck. Do not even attempt to take your life. If you try to do so and fail, we will make you wish you’ve died a thousand times over.”

Threats upon threats. Aladdin would have laughed if he didn’t already know how serious she was in carrying them out.

“Be a good boy and greet your new master.”

Aladdin just stared at her, and she was expectant. “Say it, boy.”

Aladdin found his body moving on its own, and he faced Judal. An urge hit him then, the words repeating in his mind ‘What kind of magic is this’ and found himself mechanically saying the word, “Master…”

“I feel like you are disrespecting me, chibi. Come here. Kneel before me and kiss my feet, or I will have you whipped before the entire court.”

Aladdin flinched, “You can’t do that!”

The empress dragged him towards her and took his chin. She grinned at his utterly terrified face. “Child, do not test his patience. Do as he says.”

Aladdin turned around and walked towards Judal who sat on a throne of his own beside the empress. He knelt and tried to contain his tears, kissing the feet and glaring back.

Judal smiled and with a hard hand, slapped Aladdin on the face and he collapsed on the foor. “Chibi, you are not allowed to look at me like that. Come here.” Judal summoned the child with his wand and laughed when he saw the tears.

“Aww, is it too much for you? To find out that your friends are dead and that you’ve been with us for months and no one, not even the stupid king, bothered to rescue you? Not that they could. I know, I have an even better idea. I should show you my memories. It’s possible. At least you’ll see how they died.”

Judal summoned the rukh and pointed it at his head and it turned murky gray then black.

Aladdin didn’t want to know what happened, and tried to run away but he couldn’t move. His legs were locked. He was stuck kneeling before Judal.

And soon enough he was reliving every inch of Morgiana’s and Alibaba’s deaths… not only that, everyone he knew and treasured…

Once the screaming stopped, Aladdin slumped and he fell straight unto Judal’s lap.

Aladdin was crying, sobbing now, sniffling, looking really vulnerable. He murmured his friends’ names was pleading…

“No more… don’t want to see… please…”

Kouha laughed. “Oh… I really want him. Can I have him, mother?”

Judal pulled Aladdin up by his hair and sat him fully on his lap. “He’s mine now. You’ve got enough servants to play with. Only magi should play with magi.” Judal pressed the child closer to him, and the rukh around them started to flutter violently.

Judal’s eyes dilated, “No. I am never giving this one up after keeping him alive with my Rukh for so long.”

“Kouha, be nice. Judal, there’s nothing wrong with sharing him. He is the property of the family before he is yours.”

* * *

Aladdin woke up from his reverie and noticed where he was and tried to scramble away. The child struggled against the hold.

Judal was frustrated and shot of a quick ice spell, which made the child go instantly limp, shivering against him.

“Behave, or I will hurt you. From what I’ve learned in your mind, you don’t know what real pain is. So stop, struggling. Stop denying this. You’re a slave now. That’s all you are. And. You’re. Mine.”

* * *

For some reason, he fell asleep during the gathering, as they discussed plans of how to best go to war with the Sindria kingdom, and when he came to, he was in a different room.

His collar was shackled to the bed. Judal was right above him.

“I like breaking my toys. Do you know that?”

“No.”

“You’ve still got cheek I see.”

And Judal pressed his crotch against him, spreading his legs and rubbing.

Aladdin whimpered.

“So, you’re afraid of me? Well, good. That saves us the trouble then. Tonight, I’ll teach you something about pain. I’ll take care of your ass too.”

Aladdin screamed when he felt his right hand break, and his left, then his feet, knees. His bones all started breaking one by one.

“Angh!! Ggnn..”

“I never really forgave you for what happened that night. Maybe the pain would be enough as a distraction.”

Aladdin couldn’t think beyond the pain.

The Rukh kept wanting to heal him which made it more painful.

“I’ll take care of your apparent… virginity in this too. For someone so promiscuous, I’d think you already know what I want anyway.”

It was all a blur of pain, and then his pants were torn from him. Fingers, wet with saliva entered and scissored, almost impatiently. And then, something bigger came in and Aladdin screamed, unable to move from his broken limbs.

When something inside him ripped, Judal hardly cared. He was fucking him while his arms and legs were broken.

Aladdin started crying.

“So fucking tight. I’ll never get used to this.”

Aladdin sobbed.

When Judal had his fill, Aladdin was still sobbing.

“master… please… no more… it hurts… sorry… sorry about before…”

Judal hummed under his breath and watched the child below him. “Just like that. That’s how I want you. Learn how to ask me nicely…”

Judal undid the spell and let the Rukh heal the tired boy. He numbed the pain as well. Aladdin whimpered when Judal flicked his tears away, “What do you say to your kind master?”

“Thank you.” Aladdin grit it out.

Judal laughed. “You really are precious.”

He laid down and pulled the covers over both of them.

Aladdin trembled when Judal’s hands caressed him, and he tried to will himself to sleep.

* * *

Kouha came to play the next night. After the exhausting lesson in magoi, they went to Judal’s room, and Judal had him service Kouha with his mouth, while Judal fucked him from behind.

They wore the child out until he could barely close his legs, until throat was sore and it was painful to talk.

* * *

“You did well.” Judal praised his pet, and Kouha said the same. He pecked Aladdin’s lips who was crying in between them.

“Shh… don’t cry.”

“…you didn’t stop… it hurt… hurt… master…”

“Judal… it’s not fair. He’s so cute. It’s so fun to mess him up.”

“Keep your claws off, Kouha. He’s mine.”

Aladdin just seemed so tired. It was warm.  He cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Aladdin felt drained.

When he woke up, it was with Kouha and Judal kissing each other all the while looking at him… suggestively.

The child shook his head at the invitation.

“Still hurts… master…”

Kouha sighed before pouncing, pulling the child on his lap and caressing his face.

“What have you done to make him so docile?”

Judal grinned. He spread Aladdin’s legs, and took him in his mouth. It was a short work of less than a minute until the child came. “What I do best.”

Kouha pouted, and kissed Aladdin’s lips. “Are you sure you’d like to be with this guy, Aladdin-kun? He’s so violent, and he’s going to end up killing you if this goes on.”

“Like you’re one to speak…”

* * *

Aladdin sobbed on Judal’s lap. A month has passed and by this time, Aladdin had been passed around the royal family and back to Judal. “No more… I can’t… not with others… master said… I’m yours… can’t… can’t Aladdin be only yours?...”

Judal grinned. “It’s not for me to decide at all. You’re a pet to the entire Ren family. You better get used to that role.”

Aladdin sniffled and tried to wipe his tears. He crawled away to sulk against the headboard. “…Master… won’t protect me?...”

Judal laughed and said, “It could be a lot worse than this. They could have you used you as a whore for the entire kou army. Now that… That’s actually a nice idea.”

Aladdin trembled. He closed off and crawled away. The thought that Judal would abandon him… and find glee at the thought…

For some time, he was in a tiny space, a corner of the bed and he thought Judal would just leave him alone.

“Aladdin, you’re so weak.”

The kou priest pulled the child by his ankles and leaned over the prone form. “When you’re helpless like this and you try to struggle as much as you could, it really, really excites me. So beg. Show me what you’re willing to do for me not to hand you over. I’m not that fond of you now, but if I become addicted, I might not want to share, how is that?”

“…How… How do I make you fond of me? What… what do I do, master?”

Aladdin reached up and the Rukh around them went into a frenzy. Judal groaned in his head.

“For starters,” Judal exchanged their positions and had Aladdin straddling his torso, “You can ride me. Fuck yourself on me, chibi. And make a show out of it. Tell me how much you _love_ it.”

Aladdin faltered, but nodded after a split second. The boy began experimentally bucking his hips.

Judal grinned. “Don’t keep me waiting, or I’ll get bored.”

Aladdin trembled. He removed his garments one by one, and when he was naked, he rubbed himself against Judal’s clothed form, trying to enjoy it… He tried to and it was not very hard. A part of him found Judal pretty, “mmn…. Judal-sama.”

Judal had to restrain himself, and devoured Aladdin with his eyes.

Aladdin reached for the jar of lube and started preparing himself. His other hand was stroking his length as he fucked himself on his fingers. “Nghh. Master can touch me if he wants to…” Aladdin smiled, coyly. Taking Judal’s hand and splaying it on his hip.

“You’re a natural at this. But like I said, don’t keep me waiting.”

Judal lowered his pants and freed himself, guiding his cock to that twitching hole, and slammed Aladdin down hard, on him.

Aladdin’s face twisted in pleasure and pain.

Aladdin collapsed on Judal with him still inside, and Aladdin half moaned, “Maaster, can take control if he likes. Please use me as much as you want. Until I can’t walk for days. I want you to fuck me. Hard.”

With that, the child went back up and started bouncing up and down. The breathy needy moans filled the room and while Judal enjoyed it and felt good, he really wasn’t one to just lie down and do nothing.

“You’re right, and once I start, you can’t make me stop, even if you beg, Aladdin. You asked for this.”

Judal shot the kid a nasty look, and melted ice and turned it into a ring, placing it on Aladdin’s cock and willing it to tighten.

“Ngghhh.. Cold..”

He turned them around and placed the boy’s ankles on his shoulders, and started fucking the child silly.

* * *

After several rounds, Judal was sated, and the child was a mess of love bites, utterly incoherent, almost passed out.

“Master…” Aladdin reached out, not knowing why he wanted to… wanted more? He didn’t know what he wanted but he ended up moving closer to the man to lay his head on Judal’s chest.

Then he was off to sleep.

Judal grinned. How amusing.

* * *

Koumei was surprised to see his little brother bouncing on his heels. What is it?

“Let’s go see Aladdin!”

* * *

When they saw the naked child covered in bite marks, tied up and helpless before them, it was too much to resist.

When Judal returned to his chambers, he saw the three, and stopped to witness it.

They were going for another round until Judal stepped in and said, “Stop. I don’t want you to wear him out.”

“Judal! Why don’t you join in?”

Aladdin whimpered at the idea.

“It’s really unfair that you get to keep him all to yourself. Koumei agrees with me.”

“This kid is really something. I prefer girls, really… but when he starts crying and begging, it’s so hot. Is this kid really a magi?”

Judal sat on the bed, and pushed Koumei away with his hand.

“He’ll break real fast this way.”

Judal laughed, and Kouha kissed Aladdin’s fingers.

“Judal, come on. He can take it.”

But Aladdin was already trembling, unable to move, unable to speak.

The two were really rough.

But hell, the child looks delicious like that.

“Sure.”

* * *

The next gathering, Judal had Aladdin on his lap. Kouha was feeling smug, and he smiled up at Aladdin who only hid his face in Judal’s neck.

Aladdin showed all the traces of the abuse, wearing delicate – silk that barely covered anything.

He had to put his hands on his lap just to cover his dick and it didn’t help that Judal was openly fondling him during the meeting. It was. It was almost too much for Aladdin and he had to stifle his moans, turning around.

Judal usually did it, like a game, and he usually got punished if he came, but right now, something was different. There was a finger in his ass, and everyone was watching.

“Judal- not… please… not here.”

“You forgot to say master, chibi. And I’d do you anywhere if I wanted to.”

Judal opened his butt cheeks and began fingering him in front of the entire Kou Empire.

“Nghhh no… I don’t… want to.”

But he was already hard and leaking.

Kouha was leering at him, so were the others.

* * *

When the gathering left, the empress of Kou stopped before Judal. “You’re doing a great job, Judal. Not that I approve of your antics… but I can see the Rukh leaving him. It's the start of depravity. Perhaps he is ready to be turned.”

* * *

Aladdin ended up getting sick. The repeated abuse at night, and the harsh training depleted his magoi that the only thing keeping him alive was the Rukh.

When he did get sick, he was surprised to find Judal actually putting up an effort to take care of him.

He felt like a baby, with his fever, and Judal fed him with his mouth.

It felt nice, to be treated like that.

He wondered if he can just stay sick forever.

* * *

Eventually, when he was well enough, the Empress of Kou summoned him and with her followers, they made him drink a vial of glass.

That turned his insides funny.

They introduced the Black Rukh then.

And…

the child was swallowed.

* * *

And boy, was the child delightful. The Black Rukh didn’t sit well with the Magi, and Aladdin was rendered useless, unable to command his new magoi. The white rukh still flocked over to him but cautiously unlike before.

“He’s even better like this, Judal.”

Kouha remarked when the child, in need of warmth, snuggled next to him. Aladdin seemed to have regressed, unable to stand the thought of the white Rukh rejecting him.

“Aladdin, stop doing that. Come here, back to your master.”

Judal grinned, and Aladdin kissed Kouha’s cheek before going to Judal’s arms.

“What’s gotten into you, pet?”

“…nothing… Kouha-sama is warm… Aladdin feels cold… and wrong…”

Aladdin peered up at Judal…

“Master… maybe something is wrong with Aladdin…”

Aladdin looked at the Rukh that fluttered around him, and he bit his lip looking pleadingly at Kouha to come closer.

“Don’t,” Judal warned him. For some inexplicable reason, he was getting annoyed at Kouha and Aladdin’s antics. Aladdin was still reaching out for Kouha and Judal’s brow twisted. He pulled the child underneath him, kissing the trembling lips.

Kouha pouted. “It seems like Judal doesn’t want to share you this time. Take care Aladdin.”

* * *

“Is it cold?”

Aladdin nodded, curling up on the bed.

Judal sighed, and summoned the black Rukh. “Unless you let them in, it’ll stay that way. They’re a part of you now. If you don’t accept them, you’ll break even more than you already have. Do you want that?”

Aladdin frowned, and poked the fluttering black Rukh.

“…Don’t know what I want… I don’t want anything anymore…”

Hands splayed itself above the boy’s chest, and it trailed down, caressing a thigh.

“Heh… you’ve finally given up? I wonder why?”

Aladdin bit his lip. “…you should know why.”

Judal frowned, affronted, and his two hands wrapped itself around the boy’s neck. He watched the boy struggle to breathe, blue eyes dilating.

“Of course, I know. I make it a point to know everything about you because you’re mine, Aladdin. You should be happy that I’m taking care of you like this but you’re such an ungrateful brat.”

Judal grinned and willed the black Rukh to gather around them, and finally… finally… to devour his precious little pet.

“You’ll come to love them too. Even if they feel like maggots trying to crawl against your skin… you’ll grow to love them like I did.”

Aladdin shook his head, “no… No! No… please don’t do this… please stop… master!”

Judal held the child down, watching the tears fall avidly.

“I was going to let them corrupt you slowly… but taking you unprepared, against your will… like this. This is really fun. I’m so glad I didn’t kill you Aladdin. Scream for me.”

* * *

When the child finally passed out, Judal was tracing his face. A knock was all he got before Hakuei slapped him.

“Stop… stop bullying Aladdin… I could hear him screaming… it’s not fair. He’s just a kid…”

“Get out.” Judal waved her off. “What I do with my pet is none of your business. I’m doing this for the Kou empire. The sooner he breaks, the sooner we get to use him. He doesn’t like the black Rukh you see, and I just made them extra friendly to him.”

Judal glared at her, daring Hakuei to say something but Hakuei refused to move away from the door. The bitch.

“Don’t make me say it again or I’ll have the empress sic her dogs on you.”

* * *

Aladdin woke up to an entirely different world. Everywhere around him, was… a stark darkness that couldn’t even compare to how he was in that isolated place with Ugo.

It… drove him mad… to feel so alone, and yet filled to the brim, bursting with that unnamable emotion.

He clutched his head, and curled on to himself, trying to calm down but he couldn’t.

_How… how does he deal with it?_

The tears came, and he let out a pained whimper.

He can’t stop crying.

It was so empty.

So alone.

* * *

Once Judal came back from his recent escapade, he found his pet shivering on the bed, trying to claw his heart out. The skin was torn and there was blood on the bed.

He flew over and took both hands away, letting his magic heal the self inflicted injuries.

“I can’t have you permanently scarring.”

Aladdin looked at him with horrified eyes.

“…they… they won’t go away…”

“That’s because they love you. They love your misery. They’ll be over excited little critters until you learn to tell them to stop bullying you. Unlike the white Rukh, you can’t ask them nicely. But you can ask for my help…”

Aladdin took Judal’s hand, and begged, “then please master… please help me…”

Judal slapped Aladdin’s hand away, “pathetic. This is not cute at all.”

Aladdin felt danger all of a sudden. “I’m going to show you what real pain feels like.”

* * *

The bed was splattered with blood.

Judal licked the kid’s neck and finally plunged inside the twitching hole. “You’re not going to faint on me. I’m going to use you until you lose your mind.”

* * *

Aladdin was sobbing, pressed up against him, unable to move, wanting to get away, he could see it… depravity. Being able to watch someone break – so close… someone like him. That was a treat.

“…too much… master… Aladdin… hates this…”

“Kouha and Koumei will be visiting. I’ll leave you for awhile.”

Aladdin shook his head. “Don’t… don’t leave… Please don’t leave me...”

Judal licked his lips. “Are you attempting to tempt me?”

Aladdin sucked in a harsh breath, and asked himself… why… why would he ask that?

“Don’t tell me… you’ve fallen for me, pet?”

Judal grinned, tilting the child’s head so that he could stare at those panicked blue eyes.

_Me? Fallen?_

“You don’t even know? But… that’s nice. That’s a nice thought. Yes, pets should just love their masters. You should please me. I’m very pleased right now.”

Aladdin opened his mouth to speak but Judal was attacking him with his lips. He couldn’t think… couldn’t breathe.

When Kouha and Koumei finally came in, and they saw Judal all but raping the defenseless child, they joined in.

“Kouha, this brat is probably going crazy. He’s falling for me. But I like that.”

“Judal, seriously. We’re the only ones he has now. Of course it was just a matter of time. I’d much rather treat him carefully if I were you. If you keep treating him like trash, anyone can steal him away, and when he’s done with his training, I’ll make him my magi.”

“But you already have me, there’s no use for him, other than a spare,” Judal countered, annoyed that anyone would even dare look at his plaything.

“Well, that’s true, but look at him. He’s not going to be useful, much less a spare if we keep on going.”

Koumei left, looking for a hot bath. Kouha stayed, cuddling with the abused kid. Judal watched them, thoughtful.

“Maybe you’re right.” Judal rubbed his chin, red eyes glinting against the moonlight.

“I am right. Look. Since you’ve made him scream so much, he can barely speak now. I used to like it when he was all squeaky and making those lewd noises, but… I guess this has its own charm. Aladdin’s just too cute.”

Kouha’s eyes narrowed, aroused, and at the same time, feeling cuddly, “…it’s lucky that he’s so adorable. I wonder how long would he have lasted if you hated him more, Judal?”

“If he fought, then it would have been pathetic. It’s so easy to put him down. Hmn. Aladdin had it easier this way.” Judal tried to rationalize the violence, but at the end of the day, he knew that if they were decent people, Aladdin wouldn’t have had to suffer.

But that was not the point. He’s not guilty. Not at all.

“Right. But I believe, it’s enough… I think he’s learned that he can never go against you or us for that matter. He knows how painful and unbearable it is now, so you won’t do anything to upset us, right, Aladdin-kun?”

Kouha smirked when Aladdin only pressed closer, nodding, and trembling when Kouha’s hands began to trail his back, caressing his bottom.

“…So, so I’m interested. Judal here says that you’re falling for him. Is that true?”

Aladdin stiffened, and said nothing. When he felt Judal move closer, Aladdin tried to hide in Kouha’s arms.

“Judal, he’s not ready yet. You shouldn’t tease him. I know, Kouha nii-chan will keep you safe from this wretched beast.”

Aladdin peers up, and tilts his head, “nii-chan?” it was a really really breathy tiny voice that made Aladdin so fragile… innocent… and it was all wrong in many levels, considering what they’ve been doing but that made it all sweeter. Kouha just nodded, “yes. You can call me nii-chan… or onii-sama”

Aladdin hid his head again and mumbled the words. Kouha smiled happily, and then glared at Judal.

“See. It’s not that bad if you treat him like this. All you know is how to destroy stuff. Hmn, just be nice. Aladdin is a good boy. He won’t betray those he loves. You know that. So maybe… stop being mean to him.”

Kouha yawned and kissed Aladdin’s forehead.

“Judal, if you ever tire of him, give him to me. I’ll take care of him properly.”

* * *

Judal watched the shivering thing, and Aladdin turned to face him inching closer and burrowing himself for more warmth.

His arm automatically pulled the kid closer, and the rukh fluttered around them in gentle rhythm, as if telling them this was right.

Aladdin snuggled closer and unconsciously clutched closer. Judal had to admit that sometimes Kouha made sense. Maybe this is enough. He didn’t have to turn Aladdin to him… to get him to understand… to make him adapt. To keep him his.

* * *

He replaced the collar with expensive kou jewelry. Judal nodded. “This looks better.”

Aladdin looked down, not impressed with the large ruby jewel. Judal frowned, annoyed. He pulled the child up and kissed him long and hard.

“Let’s go. This will be the first time you’ll meet Al Sarmen after what they did to you.”

Aladdin was scared, but at least Judal was there. The all mother was also as scary. He really didn’t like her.

* * *

After the gathering, Kouha asked Aladdin to come with him to the gardens. Aladdin looked to Judal for permission and it was granted. Judal watched them from afar and found that he was becoming increasingly agitated.

“That’s what you call Jealousy, Judal. Aladdin is nectar to a bee. There are a number of people who desire him just for being magi alone, haven’t you noticed?”

Kougyoku mentioned to them the kou empire soldiers who were watching the two frolicking in the garden. Judal was even a little irritated when Kougyoku eyed the brat. “So watch out, or maybe he’ll get stolen.”

* * *

Kouha had to leave eventually, and returned him to Judal’s room. Since there was a gathering, he didn’t have to practice magic today, but tomorrow the training would start again.

He honestly wanted an escape…  Aladdin didn’t want to work for the Kou empire… the empire who destroyed his friends.

He’d been having a reoccurring dream lately. A pale thing, calling out for him in the darkness.

Then one day, everything made sense.

* * *

“Master… what if… what if I were to run away…”

Judal looked at the kid between his legs and splashed water on his face. Bathing in the hot springs was a favorite past time of theirs.

“Are you an idiot? You can’t… and if you do, they’ll tear you apart. You should stop thinking of rebellious things.”

Aladdin turned around and hugged Judal.

“Oi, oi… you’re being terribly affectionate today.”

Aladdin smiled. “Is that bad?”

Judal kissed him then and gave him a rare smile, “You should do it more often.”

“I love you.”

Judal grinned. “You make me want to fuck you.”

“Why don’t you?”

* * *

Aladdin was staring at the moon.

“I’m sure… magi were meant to be free.”

Aladdin whispered as he traced Judal’s face. Judal was just stirring up, and Aladdin made his way to the open balcony.

Above them, the heavens were rumbling.

“Chibii… where did you go… come back.” Judal groaned in his sleep.

And then, there was a large crack that that alerted the entire empire, even Judal who now sprung awake.

By the time he woke up, Aladdin was already leaping to his death on the balcony.

“Aladdin! You fool!”

Judal ran and what he saw next made his blood run cold for It was Yunan, and he was carrying Aladdin in his arms.

All around them were the vassals of the Sindria Empire, and they cornered the empire. Sinbad had the audacity to say, “We’re only here for one person. After this, you don’t need to see us again.”

_They could have annihilated Kou in one fell swoop._

“Do you know what you’re doing, Yunan! This is war. How dare you steal him from me!”

Yunan merely smirked, and flew higher, “You’re wrong. Aladdin deserves a chance at life. He came to me willingly.”

Judal was flabbergasted and said to Aladdin, “You said you loved me.”

Aladdin smiled sadly, “I do. But you don’t.”

* * *

Yunan healed him, and in Sindria, he was heavily guarded as they completed the procedure of removing the curse that was implanted on his entire back, down to his very bone.

It hurt like hell.

“That should do it. They will never be able to track you again.”

Aladdin was just crying on the bed, lying face down. Blood soaked bandages all around him. And he stayed awake, as they tried to repair his cut open spine with healing magoi.

“You did a good job, Aladdin. Sorry it took us so long to find you. We thought you were dead. If he,” referring to Yunan “didn’t tell me, we wouldn’t have known.” Sinbad remarked.

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” The blue haired boy said to himself.

Yunan just pat Aladdin’s head, “You’ve gone through so much and you’re still so strong. I have a home in the Great Rift. You’ll be safe there. I just want to ask you again… are you sure about this?”

It’s not like there was anything else left for him. Aladdin wasn’t sure if he wanted to go through the trauma of raising another king candidate or risk being caught up in the war against the Kou Empire.

So it was easy.

“Yes. I'll go with you.”

And he knew Judal loved him back, in his own twisted way. Aladdin just wanted him to suffer for what he did.

But maybe. Maybe if Judal said sorry, he’d consider it.

Yunan just smiled at him hopelessly.

“There’s plenty of fish in the sea. I’m sure you’ll get over him Aladdin.”

And that still hurt. It was stupid. Love was stupid.

“I know.”


End file.
